Kingdom of Daedalus
|kanji = ダデュロスの王国|romanji = Atarashī Teikoku|alias = |name = Kingdom of Daedalus|rōmaji = Dade~yurosu no ōkoku|located in = |controlled by = Alexander Maximilian Marquise (King)|affiliation = Itself|population = 2,600,000}} The Kingdom of Daedalus (ダデュロスの王国, Dade~yurosu no ōkoku) is an organized monarchy that dates back to the earliest days of Earth Land's governmental founding over 400 years ago after the , establishing itself as one of the first official system of govt. founded before the traditional ruling body Ishgar and it's varying kingdoms were considered an idea. Widely considered as the First Order (最初の注文, Saisho no Chūmon) to be created by the surviving humans victimized by the race of Dragons, the empire was founded with the belief of commanding the kingdom with both an aristocratic and monarchist type rule, where power and strength are the fundamental values that govern the natural world and all that reside inside. As a system of government with the most sense of control and influence exhibited through a combination of capital and overall constitutional reforms. As a kingdom ruled under a monarchy, it is a form of government in which a group, usually a family called the dynasty, embodies the country's national identity and one of its members, called the monarch, exercises a role of sovereignty. As the royal family in charge of the country, it us ruled by the mighty hand of the Marquise Family (マーキス・ファミリー, Mākisu Famirī), a legendary dynasty that has lasted even before the rule of Dragons; as an aristocratic family that places power in the hands of a small, privileged ruling class, the term derives from the Greek aristokratia, meaning "rule of the best". However, being the sole living heir to the name "Marquise," Alexander is the only legitimate ruler fit to rule on the throne, often passing on some of his authority to a select chosen few to serve as his vassals. Unbeknownst to most, as a , the kingdom is relatively known to be used by Alexander as a secret safe haven for other demons, hence the "unique" symbol he uses to represent his kingdom, being akin to that of the race that inhabits his borders. Overview Location The Kingdom of Daedalus is an established realm founded as a community of varying territories that Alexander watches over, entitled to rule over the sovereign he inherited more than 400 years ago. As a country located outside of the jurisdiction of traditional Earth Land government, Daedalus has it's own set of laws and regulations, in particular the overall land the kingdom is allowed to have, resulting in it becoming of the largest kingdoms in the world, frequently used to overlook the numerous territories that are subject to Alexanders monarchical rule, as they are a physical part of his kingdom. Highly industrialized, Daedalus is an extremely well-guarded territory under the king's constant care, complete with a series of natural defenses constructed to ensure that no invader be able to invade or declare a direct attack, maintaining it's legendary status as an unbreakable city, maintaining a peaceful reign for over 400 years without once suffering in type of casualties. As part of it's many defense mechanisms, Daedalus uses a massive defensive wall as a fortification used to protect the city, town, and other settlements from potential aggressors, applying two sets of these walls outside the kingdom's borders and another wall to separate the capital castle from the rest of the city. Using these massive walls as their primary means of enclosing Daedalus's settlements, they extend as far as beyond the borders of the city and are used to enclose most of the king's regions or to mark territorial boundaries in which he rules the kingdom. Beyond their defensive utility, the walls also have various important symbolic functions – representing the status and independence of the communities they embraced by exercising their authority and unique lifestyle. Since the entire kingdom is built on top of a flat surface, save for the royal palace, the area surrounding the city and the settlement use the wall as their primary means to protect elements of the terrain (e.g. rivers or coastlines) that incorporated variety of additional safety measures in order to make the wall more effective such as garrisons, knights, and the king's elite guard. The walls may only be crossed by entering through the kingdoms city gates and are often supplemented with towers on the outskirts. Using only three city gates that are connected through three main roads leading in and out of the capital, they were traditionally built to provide a point of controlled access to and departure from a walled city for people, vehicles, goods and animals, ensuring that residents were aware of who or what is coming into the kingdom. Depending on the situation they find themselves in, context they filled functions relating to defense, security, health, trade, taxation, and representation, they are commonly staffed by military or municipal authorities that provide careful watch over invited guests. The city gate is also commonly used to display diverse kinds of public information such as announcements, tax and toll schedules, standards of local measures, and legal texts, also used to display various Jobs for most residents to look for work. City gates, in one form or another, can be found across the city open and ready to accept any number of people to enter and do trade, sell goods, or acquire stable jobs; however, the city closes their gates after a certain curfew each night, securing the safety of the city. Government When the state and function of the government was founded more than 400 years ago, it was designed to transform the Daedalus into a system of security that offered mutual protection and economic alliance among a number of separate cities and forms of government that was incapable of sustaining a stable ruling system. Much of its operation and established rules/laws that were founded hundreds of years ago are still in effect even in this current age, primarily due to following a strict rule based on constitutional conventions, an informal and uncodified procedural agreement that is followed by the institutions of a state. Since Daedalus promotes equal shares between funding and resources, this established rule set isn't opposed or rejected by most of it's citizens as it is used to promote special interests that define the legislative agenda created by the king. Daedalus is mostly involved with many politically connected corporations and organized establishments (Guilds, wizards, merchants, mercenaries, treasure hunters), as well as other cities or types of governments that share the same type of ideologically like-minded desires and goals they strive to achieve. As the de facto major player in terms of sovereign rule and immense military force in the world, and in most cases, whatever they say tends to go their way, regardless of opposition or disapproval, primarily because of the level of authority and political control they can exhibit. Within the government, much of the bureaucracy is handled by the General Ministry, the governmental organisation, headed by a carefully selected minister, that is tasked to manage a specific sector of public administration. Ministries have a bureaucratic structure that usually an immediate subdivision of the Cabinet (i.e. the executive branch of the government) that Alexander selects to make up the cabinet, and subordinate to its chief executive who is either called prime minister, chief minister, president, minister-president or (federal) chancellor. Run as a legislative and executive branch of social law and order stationed on in their kingdom, its primary duties, when not in war or in political conflict, is to mediate any disputes between separate forms of government located around Earth Land, wizard communities and Guilds, with the purpose to regulate social interaction between the two and open trade between a system of interconnecting monopolies in order to care for citizens in need and to provide mutual defense in face of threats to the empire's well-being and those under it's banner of coalition. As an interesting oddity, the empire is ruled by series of individuals that run down the ladder of power, with the emperor at the top and the king and queen being directly beneath. Caesar, the appointed emperor, has absolute authority over the entire empire and is endowed with special rights and privileges that, in times, allows him to call for a special session and could be removed by a motion of no confidence. Since the empire is a melting pot of varying cultures and ethnicities, as well as a conjunction of multiple societies/kingdoms from around Earth Land, it is roughly made up of over 2,500 congressmen, governor-delegates and representatives, representing various organizations, businesses, corporations, governments, and even magical Guilds. Since Daedalus is ruled with a decent ratio of Democracy, each member, be it diplomats, religious figures, local political leaders, and other prominent individuals could also address the it as part of a senatorial delegation. Making it a kingdom ruled with a one-of-a-kind type of government not commonly found in other regions in Earth Land, Daedalus encompasses the stable and fair rule while still retaining the old cultural ways of a monarchy that entitles the king to rule. In it's usage, the king of Daedalus actually rules his system of government in such a way in which the citizens exercise power directly or elect representatives from among themselves to form a governing body, such as a parliament, with the only exception to this rule being that the king still remains in power. By running the kingdom with the ideology that is sometimes referred to as "rule of the majority", the entire government is completely comprised of political representatives that chosen by a jury from amongst the male and female citizens: rich and poor. Using a political system designed for choosing and replacing the government through free and fair elections, the kingdom offers the active participation of the people, as citizens, in politics and civic life to help support and provide protection of the human rights of all citizens; a rule of law, in which the laws and procedures apply equally to all citizens. However, the kingdom of Daedalus tends to draw more parallels with an empire rather than an actual kingdom at various times, primarily because Daedalus being an aggregate of nations or people, that are ruled equally ruled over by a powerful sovereign or government, usually a territory of greater extent than a kingdom, as the the entire region is a little over the over the size of an actual kingdom. With Daedalus made of a contiguous of territories far remote from the homeland, as the kingdom has branched out significantly, from marking a variety of different land masses and islands as their personal property. Aside from the more expansion, Daedalus is a rather booming nation all on it's own, being recognized as one of the biggest large-scale business enterprise in Earth Land, with a chain of businesses ranging from trading, exportation, and sales being a small one of the many sources of income they have. Daedalus is sometimes considered as the "melting pot" of the world, as it is the kigdom with the highest level of multi-ethnic or multinational state with political and/or military dominion of populations that are culturally and ethnically distinct from the typical rule of their kingdoms in terms of ethnic groups and their culture. Housing a variety of different races that are all welcomed, Daedalus consists of mostly humans, demons, several magical beasts, and a few other races, formed from a diverse ethnic, national, cultural, and religious components that inevitably founded it's creation years ago. Daedalus's state of affair is composed of a strong relationship between it's own people and the healthy relationships between other kingdoms. Furthermore, only choosing to expand by both land and sea with the land has yet to be conquered or claimed by another society. Organization Description Daedalus is ruled by a governing body of royals and a monarchical system, with the vast majority of the actual power being given to the king and his personal select group of chosen individuals to which he bestows special authority in the kingdom, with the king himself being the only one to full embody the kingdom's authority. As a monarchy, in most cases, the monarch's post is inherited and lasts until death or abdication, but there are also elective monarchies where the monarch is elected, in this case, it is the latter. Where it exists, Daedalus is usually a constitutional government in which the monarch retains a unique legal and ceremonial role, but exercises limited or no official political power: under the written or unwritten constitution, others have governing authority. Currently, Daedalus head of 13 sovereign nations in the Earth Land, with the king acting as head of state. Although under a singular reign under constitutions, Daedalus is able to exercise more political influence than any other single source of authority in Ishgar, either by constitutional mandate or by tradition. In this particular kingdom, the rule is associated with political or sociocultural hereditary rule, in which monarchs rule for life and pass the responsibilities and power of the position to their child or another member of their family when they die. However, given the fact that the kingdom's current king is a member of the Demon race, unbeknownst to even it's own citizens, the throne remains indefinitely to him due to his inability to age or die properly, securing his position as king permanently. As the king, he rules the kingdom with absolute power over the state and government — for example, the right to rule by decree, promulgate laws, and impose punishments. With the king serving as a political figurehead and symbol of national unity and state continuit, he is nominally sovereign that has a tremendous capacity to exert political power, where the constitutions grants him special exceptions and a certain degree of power to him that exists outside his own kingdom. Typical powers include granting pardons, granting honors, and reserve powers, e.g. to dismiss the members of the government, refuse to dissolve parliament, or veto legislation. He often also has privileges of inviolability, sovereign immunity, and an official residence to travel or inhabit other regions without any given permission. With Daedalus's already impressive political connections and overall independence to traditional Ishgar law, the king's powers and influence can even extend to affect his elected army, giving him unique permission to exercise his military service freely as he likes, using military domination to protect himself or expand outward. Interestingly enough, a special select few that are hand picked by the king himself are given special rights and amenities to those he deems worthy, such as rank and royal titles inside the kingdom of Daedalus. Often including additional benefits such as a royal pardon, protection, monetary compensation for their service to the crown, or a personal favor from the king himself. Ruling Class Military Prowess Defense With increased stability and freedom not commonly found in other locations, this walled city often goes without needing to use heavy fortifications to ensure a lasting peace, merely applying a few knights to control the situation. The entrance to the royal area of the kingdom is unfortunately closed off from the normal residence, mostly as a security measure. To ensure this, an enormous gatehouse was created, allowing those inside the castle to control the flow of traffic and incoming goods coming in or out of the palace. The front of the gateway being rather moderate in protection, the king projects various towers to add on each side of the gate, with the entire gatehouse itself containing a series of defenses to make a direct assault more difficult than battering down a simple gate. Typically, Daedalus's gates – a metallic giant doors reinforced with metal and stone to block a passage – are guarded with arrowslits to allow the kingdom to assault the enemy. The passage through the gatehouse was lengthened 12 years to increase the amount of time an assailant had to spend under fire in a confined space and unable to retaliate, hence the long road into the city being divided into three main roads that extend for thousands of miles in a linear fashion, leaving no viable method of dodging or hiding when traversing it. With additional murder-holes – openings in the ceiling of the gateway passage – used to pour boiling oil or molten lead on attackers; further increases it's defenses to a distinguishable level. They are most likely used to drop objects on attackers, or to allow water to be poured on fires to extinguish them. Provision are store in the upper storey of the gatehouse for accommodation so the gate is never left undefended, using the natural terrain of the kingdom to their advantage, such as the floor consisting of a rampart, ditch, and possibly a tower, in front of the gatehouse which could be used to further protect the entrance. Around the walls and inside the kingdom, a variety of towers of close to the king's castles come to include additional countermeasures, often applying the use of battlements and arrow loops; arrow loops are vertical slits in the wall where archers from the inside can shoot arrows through at the attackers, but made it extremely difficult for defenders to receive any type of injuries through the invading force. The tower has a spiral staircase to make it hard for the attackers to fight upward but very easy for a defender to fight downward if they were right handed. Additionally, a massive watchtower, was built near the knight garrison as a type of fortification used as a military advancement tool; from a turret in that it is usually a freestanding structure, its main purpose is to provide a high, safe place from which a sentinel or guard may observe the surrounding area. Aside from simple recon, it was built in a series of numerous towers as part of a system of communications used by the kingdom, one example being the towers along wall of Daedalus, using a Communications Lacrima Crystal to communicate with the rest of the armored forces and send word to the rest of the militia. With many being built to house the primary functions of lighthouses, shining it's light to illuminate the kingdom for travelers to come home. Many of the castle's manors, houses, or similar fortified buildings, are equipped with watchtowers, effectively allowing the king to sleep soundly with so many defensive measures used to secure the safety of not only himself but that of his citizens. In some of the manor houses thta are inhabitaed by the kingdom's residnts, the watchtowers are equipped with arrow or gun loopholes as the principal means of defense, with the king being able to keep watch over his domain from the top of his tower in complete safety. Furthermore, the watchtower, is used to watch for approaching enemies far in distance and shout calling warnings from atop. As a fortified kingdom built for the sake of his nobility and needs, the king usually considers it to be his own private fortified residence that he uses to relax when returning to Fiore from business and pleasure. Completely distinct from an traditional palace or other types of castles in the kingdom, which are not fortified or protected; choosing to construct his home to be more akin to that of a fortress and fortified settlement, which has natural public defense against intruders – it uses the diversity of the land in order to bolster his own defenses, such as hill forts and country houses. Built in around primarily as a means for the king to control the immediate area surrounding him, as well as it's people, both serve as his primary means of offensive and defensive structures; they provide a base from which raids could be launched as well as protection from his enemies, with the castle serving as the center of administration and symbol of power that he has. As an urban castle, it was designed to to control the local populace and important travel routes, often situated near features that were integral to life in the community, such as mills and fertile land. In terms of actual design, the castle is separated into three parts: the town, the market, and mansion that the rulers use to houses all of his servants and knights at stand-by. Held atop of a massive column of earth that interconnects with his castle through a bridge, held together with a variety of mechanisms and Lacrima that power most of his facilities. Originally built from earth, timber and the scattered remains of the old castle, it was later had the entire structure replaced with stone and iron, increasing it's natural defenses and structural integrity later on. Additionally, the castle comes equipped with multiple towers and arrowslits that are purposed with protecting the central keep. With over 13 towers centered along his home, it allows him to lead to the proliferation of towers, putting an extra emphasis on flanking fire from far away. Since it is shaped in a polygonal form, it relies prolifically on concentric defense – several stages of defense within each other that all function at the same time to maximize his castle's firepower. Not all the elements of the castle's architecture are military in nature, but rather function as symbols of power. As a man that values and recognizes the need for power, the king uses his grand castle's long winding approaches primarily to impress and dominate his landscape with an intimidating display of military strength. In its simplest terms, his castle was designed to be a private fortified residence by applying a variety of different fortifications techniques he's learned from the numerous sieges and raids he participated in as a knight, the king uses military constructions or buildings designed primarily for the defense of his territories in warfare and castle sieges, having also constructed defensive works for a variety of combat scenarios ranging from simple army raids, wizards confrontations, to even the appearance of Dragons, using a variety of increasingly complex designs to counter them. Aside from simple weapons and advancements to personal barriers, a circle of walls have been constructed to completely cut-off access to it via direct path, requiring most visitors to use the front gate, being an absolute necessity for his kingdom to survive in an ever changing world of invasion and conquest. Some settlements belonging to the kingdom do exists in multiple key parts around Ishgar, using a variety of small fortified cities to be the kingdoms physical extension inside the country. As a highly industrialized society with a collection of fortified buildings used as a military garrison, this gives him the equivalent fighting strength most commonly found in most Earth Land governments, making a few establishments that reside inside t house the defensive power equal to that of an actual fortress fortress. These construction mainly serve the purpose of a watch tower, to guard certain roads, passes, and lands that might threaten the kingdom by being utilized by an opposing military force. Dividing most of it's military might into separate factions smaller than a real fortress, they act as a border guards rather than a real strongpoint to watch and maintain the border. Daedalus's castle serves a variety of different purposes aside as a simple place to live, the most important of which were military, administrative, and domestic. As well as defensive structures, the castle also functions as an offensive tools which is used as a base of operations in enemy territory. As ordered by the king, it functions as a fortified key position to secure itself in land it inhabits. The castle, as a symbol of it's undeniable foothold in the region, acts as a stronghold and prison but also a place where a knight or lord could entertain his peers, often done so by the king when inviting over other feudal lords, kings, government officials, and guild masters. With the aesthetics of the design becoming it;s most featured aspect, the castle's appearance and size reflects the prestige and power of its occupant, most specifically the king, providing old fashioned architecture with intricate details to add a greater sense of style to it's overall appearance. Placing a great deal of care towards his citizens, the kingdom is full of well-adjusted comfortable homes that are fashioned within Daedalus's fortified walls, with the overall design provide protection from low levels of violence that would come marching up to the king's household, eventually succeeding by using the country to house high status residences and common people. The kingdoms's fortifications which are regarded as being distinct from the generic fort or fortress that exists in other kingdoms or countries are said to be on a completely different level than that of a simple residence belonging to a monarch or noble, as Daedalus commands multiple defensive territories that are stationed along the entire kingdom, encircling it as a single entity. Forts and hill forts are but one of the few main compounds used to hold back incoming forces. Additionally, Daedalus has created towns built around it's castle, provifing medieval-style fortifications that are largely made-up of ditches and earth ramparts that would absorb and disperse the energy of cannon fire, hold back armies, and provide cover for the residents to flee. The word "fortification" mainly refers to the practice of improving an area's defense with defensive works. City walls are fortifications but are not necessarily called fortresses. As such, Daedalus earns it's vast reputation as Daedalus the Unbreakable (ダダロスは破られない, Dadarosu wa Yabura Renai), mastering the art of setting out a military camp or constructing a fortification since ancient times. Surviving since before the age of Dragons, Daedalus's native residents were once known as the underlying masters in the art of laying siege to a fortification and of destroying it entirely. In some cases, this expertise also applies to the art of building a fortification. Fortification is usually divided into two branches: permanent fortification and field fortification. Permanent fortifications are erected at leisure, with all the resources that a state can supply of constructive and mechanical skill, and are built of enduring materials. Field fortifications—for example breastworks— and often known as fieldworks or earthworks, are extemporized by troops in the field, assisted by such local labour and tools as may be procurable and with materials that do not require much preparation, such as earth, brushwood and light timber, or sandbags. This is employed when in the course of a campaign it becomes desirable to protect some locality with the best imitation of permanent defenses that can be made in a short time, with Daedalus having ample supply of resources and skilled civilian laborers. Known Affiliates Kingdom of Han Trivia * The kingdom was inspired by those in medieval Europe. Category:Kingdom